


Dances and Promises

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Classical Music, Dark Academia, Fuck gender, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Royalty, piano music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Prince George III holds a ball and the guests, male and female, fawn over one mysterious dancer by the name of Sam.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dances and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started with a comment made on this video, so that's why the ending is the way it is. https://youtu.be/Cs3zm6UxOAI

Sam danced the night away. None of the party guests knew who nor what Sam was. The body-build highly suggested that Sam was male, but the dress, hair, and voice all suggested feminine. Rumors said that Sam was a shape-shifting demon, one that was unsure how to present one's self to a ballroom filled with young princes and princesses looking to marry one another. Everyone Sam danced with claimed that Sam was the best dancer at the ball. Sam's feet never missed a step, nor did they add an extra step. Sam knew how to dance around. Prince George the III, the host of the ball, heard these rumors and set out to figure out who this "Sam" was. Perhaps to even get a chance to dance with Sam. As he stepped onto the dance floor, many maidens and even a duke or two immediately asked to dance with the prince. He politely declined and continued his search for Sam. The prince asked multiple people if they had known where Sam was. The same answers of "I do not know" or "S/he was dancing with someone last". When Prince George was close to giving up, a guest came up to the young man.

"Your highness, I recalled that you had asked where the dancer 'Sam' was, am I correct?" the guest asked, with a large bow.

"You would be correct, do you know of Sam's whereabouts?" Prince George responded, copying the bow.

"Indeed, I saw Sam leave towards the garden, I asked about it and Sam said 'I need to get away from the dancing, there's quite a lot of people here'," the guest responded.

"Thank you, you may be dismissed," the young prince said, giving a bow as the guest walked away. He walked towards the garden doors, making sure no young maidens were about to ask his hand to dance. The cold autumn breeze made the prince shiver a bit as he walked throughout the garden, in hopes of finding Sam. By the blood-red oranges stood a person, wearing an ebony dress and shoulder-length hair held loosely by a small ribbon. They carefully and meticulously caressed a rose before pulling their hand away and walking down the path towards the violets. Upon closer inspection, the person's hair held an auburn color, looking almost like the common light brown in the dark of the garden. The person happened to be of a masculine build, just as the rumors said about Sam. The prince decided to ask the stranger if they had seen Sam.

"Excuse me, not to bother, but have you seen the person called 'Sam'?" he asked, tapping lightly on the person's shoulder.

"Oh, your highness, I am Sam, why would you be asking?" the person said, curtsying for the prince. The prince took note of the pitch of the voice. Almost as high as a woman's, almost as deep as a man's. Yet neither of these characteristics fit the fine person in front of him.

"Well, I heard you were quite the dancer, causing such a stir at my ball," Prince George said, offering a bow in his red and white suit. It shimmered in the moonlight and in the lights of the party that strayed into the garden.

"Well, I don't see why not, this is your ball after all," said Sam. The prince offered his hand and Sam took it to dance the night off once more. The scene was almost from a storybook, a princess, in her midnight colored dress, taken away by her prince charming, in his royal red and pure white suit, to dance and run away with. But, alas, this was real life and the prince was only curious if this would be the Belle to his Beast, or if this would be the Beau to his Beast.

The ballroom scene was also like from a storybook, if not more, from the way that Sam didn't miss a beat, even with the prince stumbling around like he had two left feet, to the candlelight filling the room as guests stepped away to let the two dance. The clock rang midnight, but unlike Cinderella, Sam did not need to run off only to leave a magical glass slipper for the prince. No, this is real life, no magical slippers or talking mice were here. Instead, the two had to make their own magic with the ball dance. Sam knew exactly how to guide the prince to not look like a fool dancing and in exchange, the prince gave his time and presence to Sam instead of some other, more worthy maiden or duke.

"While we're here, how about you tell me about yourself," Prince George asked as he spun Sam.

"Wouldn't you like to know, sadly, I don't think this would be the best place to tell you," Sam said, glancing at the guests. The prince nodded and finished the dace with a final spin and dip. The crowd cheered at them and the two left the ballroom.

"So, tell me now?" George asked in the new peace they were given. Sam laughed and fluffed the dark skirt out to sit down properly.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, let's start with the rumors. You're not a shape-shifting demon, are you?" George laughed, also sitting down.

"If I were a demon, we wouldn't be alone right now. It'd only be me here," Sam joked. George took a second to realize what Sam meant and he laughed along.

"Ok, ok, well, how about are you a man or a woman?" he asked after the laughter stopped.

"Hmm, I guess I'd technically be a man," Sam said. George's mouth went into an 'o' shape when Sam told him that.

"Yeah... my full name is Samuel Seabury," Sam said, holding his hand out. The prince shook it gently and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Are you the Seabury kid everyone says is weird?" the prince blurted out. He covered his mouth in embarrassment as Sam laughed.

"Probably, I mean I am an only child and how many noblemen are named 'Seabury'?" he asked, laughing a bit. George laughed too, feeling at ease around Sam. The two enjoyed the silence, except for the soft beat from the band playing back at the ball. Suddenly, two guards came rushing towards the prince.

"Your highness, the rioters are attacking the castle, they have killed a few of the guests and people of the house," one guard said.

"Why don't you get my father or mother for this?" Prince George said, standing up. The guards looked at each other before turning back to the prince.

"Well, you see, the rioters killed them, they are demanding to see you above all," the second guard explained. George gasped, realizing the odious verity of the situation. Sam noticed it and quickly grabbed the older's hand.

"Your highness, I wish you the best of luck," Sam said, dropping the new king's hand as quickly as he grabbed it. George took Sam to the balcony and helped Sam onto the railing.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, wait for me here," George said, kissing Sam's knuckles. He turned to follow the guards as the new King of England. He changed into the apparel for fighting and met the rioters. Many were furious as to not be in the ball as it was for noblemen and women. George listened to the complaints and tried to offer solutions. Rioters complained about his fancier apparel and he offered to donate most of it and use locally made clothing. They complained about food shortages and George offered to open food banks. Yet, the rioters were angry and didn't listen. Eventually, one of them pulled George to the same guillotine that was used to kill his parents. Except, he wasn't fighting death as much as everyone did. He just accepted it. It was what the town people wanted. He was their king, so he would give them what they wanted

Sam was still waiting on the balcony for his beloved, ignoring everyone who told him that George was killed. He refused to believe that.

Almost 300 years later, rumors were that Sam was still sitting on the balcony for his beloved to return from the rioting. A piano played, the sound filling almost the entire castle every evening, going on for hours into the night. Some rumored it was King George trying to lure Sam away from the balcony to his arms. Others say it's a maid or butler trying to tell Sam that George is dead. Yet, people still walk past the balcony on their way to the garden claim to see a ghost of a masculine build wearing a dark ebony dress and dark auburn hair, whispering, "George, would you please hurry? I'd like to dance again."

Some claimed to hear another whisper of "One day, my beloved, just get off the balcony." Followed with "I'm waiting for you, dear. I will forever."

Some passersby claim to feel someone try to grab their hand and ask "Have you seen my dear George?" before the feeling fades and nothing is there. Others say that those people are completely wrong and that Sam was too afraid to stop anyone. But there is no denying of the brokenhearted ghost named Sam with his masculine build and dark auburn hair. Nor that he is waiting for his king.


End file.
